


I Can't Be Afraid

by Pansychic27213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Another one of my attempts at digging into a character, Based on that one scene where Loki's talking to Thanos's minion and looks like he's gonna cry, Gen, Implied Good Loki, Old fic transfer from Fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Thoughts of that thing made him tremble. When he remembered what it had done to him, what they had done to him...





	I Can't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: Sometime around 2015, but I never posted it I guess??

**I Can't Be Afraid**

 

-{[(•)]}-

 

That thing had summoned him through the Mind Gem. That thing had started talking, and though some of his body had been left free will, he was so ensnared he couldn't even stop himself from replying.

 

Thoughts of that  _thing_ made him tremble. When he remembered what it had done to him, what  _they_  had done to him...

 

_No, I mustn't be afraid. I have left that place..._

 

Were they still talking?

 

No...

 

It was right next to him, practically breathing down his neck, whispering threats in his ear.

 

_I am strong... I am not afraid..._

 

He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Even if he forced himself to forget, if he wouldn't allow himself to remember... His body did. His body remembered exactly what they had done to him...

 

He didn't flinch when that thing practically spat at him. He wouldn't... He couldn't...

 

_Because I can't even be afraid anymore..._

 

He was back in the human world again. That thing had left him alone, let him be. It hadn't hurt him. He was alright.

 

His head hurt though, from the abrupt break in connection... And he still felt tense from being forced to stand still when he very much wanted to tremble.

 

He was their general now; he wasn't supposed to show fear...

 

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Who sees Loki as a soft bab, and who sees Loki are a more spikey boi?


End file.
